1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an image memory, and particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of changing a print mode set depending on the frame size of image data for an image data registered in the image memory with a print mode set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital copying machine, a plurality of sheets of originals are read, the image data of the plurality of sheets of the originals read are once stored in an image memory, and then the image data is read from memory for printing. Such conventional digital copying machines include a digital copying machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-122477.
Furthermore, conventional digital copying machines can provide; an economy copy for processing read image data to reduce and copy the images of a plurality of originals such that the images are arranged on the same side of one copying sheet; a two-side copy for copying the images of originals on the front and back sides of a copying sheet; and a staple copy for stapling at an end a plurality of copy sheets with the images of originals copied thereon.
In the economy copy, a digital copying machine reduces the images of a plurality of originals at the same reduction ratio and copies the images such that they are arranged on the same side of a copying sheet. Accordingly, it is preferable that each original, and more specifically the frame of each read image data, has the same size. In the two-side copy, a digital copying machine copies the images of originals on the front and back sides of one copying sheet. Accordingly, it is preferable that the image data of two originals copied on the front and back sides of a copying sheet have the same frame size. In the staple copy, a digital copying machine aligns a plurality of copying sheets discharged from the copying machine to be stapled such that the sheets match at their ends. Accordingly, it is preferable that a plurality of copying sheets to be stapled have the same size in the direction of the alignment, i.e., the image data stored in the image memory have the same frame size in the direction of the alignment.
This also applies to a printer which stores the image data of a plurality of frames (i.e., text data) into a memory and reads and prints the image data from the memory.